


45 Minutes

by Xidaer



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Baking, Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, F/M, JA Secret Santa, Secret Santa, baking disasters, feats of strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine hates Jupiter’s baking but doesn’t have the heart to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/gifts).



> This work was created for the Jupiter Ascending Secret Santa (2015), as a gift for Vr-trakowski with the prompt: “Jupiter, Caine, secret revealed” 
> 
> All praise goes to the answer given to the question of Smut? YES smut. Ask and ye shall receive.
> 
> Fair warning: this is an established D/s relationship. :D

 

 

Caine’s gravboots echoed on the steel stairs down from the rooftop, empty Tupperware container smacking his hip with a hollow thud on every step. Jupiter had been resistant at first to claiming a penthouse but easy access to his daily training with the Aegis and a roof top for flying practice had won her over.

He wasn't sure if his stomach was clenched because of stress or because of the damn brownies. What Jupiter had used to make gluten-free, vegan brownies he had no idea, but even the Aegis wouldn't touch them. Usually he could count on the military stomach to relieve him of his daily round of baked goods, but they were getting wise to him.

Most of Jupiter’s baking experiments had not been fantastic. Her chocolate chip gingerbread gave him stomach cramps for three days. The banana bread with walnuts gave him hives and he'd somehow developed a latex allergy. Her zucchini bread had giving him gas so bad the Zargons complained.

Caine paused before their door in the service hallway, catching the scent of fresh flour hanging in the air. "Fuck," he said softly, knocking his head against the door. With a deep, resigned sigh, he tightened his grip on the tupperware and came into the apartment. "I'm home, Jupiter."

 "In the kitchen!" Jupiter called out, faint from across the penthouse.

The click of his boots softened as he moved from the elevator lobby to the carpet runner the interior decorator had picked out. He seemed to clash with everything- black uniform and thick metal soles against white walls, plush white couches and carpets, and honey-colored wood accents. The only thing that made it home were the splashes of color from Jupiter; jackets and shirts thrown over chairs, neon green socks on the the living room rug, the deep purple throw blanket crumpled on the couch. Her cork board by the flat screen "television" had substantially more sticky notes since he'd left at dawn. Jupiter's tutors would call in via the flat screen, guiding her through the galactic tax code and the empire she inherited. Seeing the board fill with notes made him so proud of her, but also made his stomach give a lurch. The harder she worked to study and memorize the codes, the more intense her baking got.

He turned the corner to find Jupiter in the kitchen, as promised, hands covered in sticky, pink dough. Setting down the tupperware, Caine leaned in for a quick soft kiss, deftly avoiding the pink mess. Jupiter smelled of strawberries and he could taste sugar on his lips as he pulled away. He delighted in their mundane evening ritual. Welcome home kisses, asking about each other's day; it felt like a tangible connection was being affirmed each time.

Jupiter rattled on about her day, sliding around the kitchen in her sock feet, somehow managing to not stain her blue button-down with strawberries. Caine let her words wash over him; listening but not retaining the specifics other than making a mental note to alert the Aegis that Kalique had sent yet another invitation for an extended stay at her alcazar. Jupiter left a trail of pink smudges as she opened the oven to put in the bread pan then set the timer for 45 minutes. As she turned to start washing up, Caine stared daggers at loathsome thing ticking on the counter. Whenever it went off he would have to pretend enthusiasm for whatever Jupiter cooked up this time.

He wasn't sure where she had picked up baking; It wasn't anything Jupiter had mentioned liking before, yet as of a month ago she'd been baking almost every night. Lumps of flour and sugar came with hopeful looks that Caine couldn't bear to disappoint. Every night, he proclaimed her efforts as delicious then insisted on taking the treats to work the next morning. Jupiter would beam and start telling him in detail about the recipe. She always made substitutions for whatever they had on hand and, between studying galactic law and trying to make recipes from memory, her efforts invariably went a little wrong. The errors were never as bad as salt for sugar, which had never happen as far as he could tell, but the proportions might be off or the ingredient replacements had been more essential than she had thought. Baking soda versus baking powder, replacing missing flour with potato flakes, using more eggs but less butter.

Most nights, Caine's daily dose of self-inflicted guilt would already be waiting on an improvised cooling rack. But tonight, if he could distract her from that damn ringing plastic for long enough, maybe the bread would burn and he'd get a night off. More importantly, it would be so nice to nuzzle her without a lump of flour in his stomach.

Jupiter was still washing her hands when Caine came up behind to wrap his arms around her belly. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, Caine said, “I missed you.”

“You just missed my cooking,” Jupiter replied as she finished rinsing her hands over the mixing bowls she'd set aside to soak.

“No,” Caine said pressing his lips to her skin. “I missed you.”

She turned around in his arms, clasping her wet hands behind Caine's neck “You saw me this morning.”

“Yep," He said punctuating the word with a kiss. "Still missed you.” He grabbed her waist, popping her up on the lip of the sink, her legs hanging to either side of him as he went for a deeper kiss.

“Caine! You're getting my butt all wet!”

He cupped his hands under the seat of her jeans, trying to contain his amusement. “Your Majesty, my most sincere apologies.”

“Sincere apologies, my wet royal ass.” Jupiter said, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. ”You're going to make this up to me.”

“It would be my honor, your Majesty,” he bowed, tilting her over the full sink.

“Goddammit Caine!” she shrieked laughing, tightening her arms and legs like a vise around him. Caine scooped her up still cradling her wet bottom and carried her to the bedroom.

They kissed again, Caine's feet finding their way to the bedroom by memory. Jupiter licked her way into his mouth, bringing the taste of strawberries, cream, and sugar. He let out a pleased rumble as she raked her nails in a long, deep scratch up his spine. He loved how she kissed him, self-assured and hungry, making him know that he was hers.

"Against the wall," Jupiter said, breaking the kiss. Caine followed her direction, freeing up one of his hands to tangle in her hair. She whimpered softly as he kissed her throat, laying gentle bites along her skin. The sensation of her sharp nails digging into the nape of his neck made him to bite harder. Jupiter gasped, a pained mew escaping as she clutched his shirt, trying pry it off. Caine set her down gently, pulling away to release the near invisible clasps over his shoulders and wings while Jupiter made quick work of her shirt's buttons. Not bothering to let her top join his on the floor, he pressed them back together against the wall, her bare breasts gathered to his chest. Their teeth clacked in his enthusiasm, until they tilted for a better angle finding the best fit with each other.

Jupiter broke the kiss, looking up at him with dark eyes feigning an almost innocent look. She dragged her hand from his cheek down to her breast."Caine, lick." He sank to his knees, arousal rising at her orders. The cotton of her open shirt brushed over his skin as Caine took her breast into his mouth. With broad strokes of his tongue he consumed her breast, taking in as much as he could, mirroring the motion on Jupiter's other side with his hand. Scraping his teeth along her skin, he gently bit at her nipple as he rolled its counterpart between his fingers. Jupiter relaxed into his touch, combing her hand through his hair as she hummed appreciation.

As Caine moved to give her breasts equal attention, Jupiter gave him a double tap on the shoulder. He looked up at her flushed cheeks, laying chaste kisses on the valley between her breasts as she regained her equilibrium. At her slight nod to continue, Caine looped his fingers over the button of her jeans. “May I?”

Jupiter caressed the underside of his jaw. “May you what?” She grinned; forcing Caine to use his words.

“May I take off your jeans, your Majesty?”

“You may." He wanted to kiss her senseless at the satisfaction in her voice. With a parting kiss on her belly, Caine shuffled back, making room to help pull off her clammy jeans and underwear.

“Pink?” He questioned, eyebrows raised as he took off her socks.

“You have a problem with pink?” Jupiter said planting her foot on his chest pushing him back on his heels.

“Never, your Majesty,” Caine soothed, kissing her just above her ankle. “Indelibly royal, pink toes.”

She let out a surprised snort of laughter, “You’re a dork and I love you.”

“I love you, Jupiter” Caine replied in reverent tones.

“Good. Now I think you’ve got some ideas on how to make up for ruining those jean?” Jupiter hooked her leg over his shoulder drawing him back to her.

He gathered her thigh, hugging it to his shoulder while his other hand traced along her damp curls. “Ruining, your Majesty?” Dipping a finger shallowly along her slit, slippery with her arousal, he continued. “Surely getting you a little wet isn’t terrible.” He slid his finger along the lush folds of her labia, curving to trace the path from the opening of her cunt to her clit. A tremor swept through her at Caine's touch and he smiled as he left light, feathery kisses against her belly

“Caine,” Jupiter growled, done with his teasing. She yanked his hair, forcing his face up. “You are going to kiss me, lick me, and finger fuck me and don’t you dare stop until I tell you. Understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” he agreed with happy satisfaction.

Jupiter dug her heel between his wings holding him as he buried his face in her pussy. This was the taste he adored. The savory, smokey flavor invaded him as he licked a stripe where his fingers had curved before, cunt to clit. Sweeping the sensitive button broadly with his flattened tongue, Caine started writing the Terran letters Jupiter had shown him, spelling 'I love Jupiter' as many times as he could. She jerked her hips against his face, breath coming in harsh pants as he circled her clit again, repeating the O at her reaction. Caine slid a finger, then two, into her grasping cunt, trying to find the best angle for her.

"Caine, up. All the way up," Jupiter managed. He hooked her other leg over his shoulder, steadying her with one hand as he continued to thrust in tandem with his spelling. Spreading his wings for balance, he gracefully unfolded himself from the floor. Jupiter gave a frightened shout, hands clutching his hair, thighs crushed against the sides of his head as he stood completely upright with her on his shoulders. Her cunt convulsed around his fingers, that flash of fear triggering the first wave for her.

She tried to arch away from the wall, forcing his tongue to lick her harder, canting her hips to take his fingers deeper. Caine barely heard Jupiter chanting his name as he rotated his hand, gently stretching her cunt. He could feel her hanging there on the edge of her passion; he pulled out and it was like releasing the cork on champagne. Jupiter screamed, flooding out, gushing faster than he could swallow, cascading down his chest. He didn't want to stop drowning in her.

Caine shifted, sucking in her clit and flicking just over the top as quickly as he could. Jupiter came apart again as he returned to her cunt. Her long, inarticulate wail became a litany of, "oh god, oh god, oh god," as hummed around her and found that sweet spot with his fingers.

Her hands wrenched in his hair as the sound of the timer rang out and she managed to give a double tap, halting Caine's ministrations. “Caine, down.” Jupiter said in a shaky voice, still panting from her orgasms.

Caine spread his wings again, stabilizing as he lowered them both down. Jupiter's face was flushed, the red spilling down over her breasts almost to her belly. Once on his knees, Caine helped Jupiter stand. She leaned against the wall, stroking his head and massaging the curve of his pointed ears as he laid his slick face against her belly. Caine could hear her heartbeat begin to slow, coming down from her bliss.

"Up." Jupiter held her arms out to him as he stood, guiding him in for a kiss. Caine loved this; messy, unashamed of tasting her own wetness on his lips, never hesitating to kiss him. They broke the kiss and just stood, hugging each other close, the moment only spoiled by the noise ringing out across the apartment.

Jupiter pulled away, looking up at him. “Let's go turn that damn timer off.”

Jupiter stalked into the kitchen leaving Caine to follow behind her as she snatched the offensive device from the countertop. Caine slipped onto a barstool, watching in amusement as she slammed the plastic covered bell down. It gave one last pitiful chime as Jupiter, still in nothing but her open shirt, shoved on silicon oven mitts and went to the get her lastest creation. “If you liked my chocolate chip gingerbread, you're going to love my… strawberry ice cream bread?” The leaden brick had never risen. She looked down at the pan half-full of a slightly burnt waste of flour and ice cream and dropped it on the counter with a clang.

“Hey, no, Jupiter. It’s okay, really,” Caine said, grabbing a fork. “I’m sure it tastes great." Stabbing at the loaf, Caine took a bite. The burnt crust crunched between his teeth; sugar-laced charcoal and the traces of Jupiter still on his tongue were a disgusting mix that his expression couldn't hide.

“You hate it,” Jupiter said crestfallen.

He choked, "No it’s..”

“Truth, Caine, now,” She glared at him.

He grabbed a napkin to try wiping the bitterness from his tongue, "It’s awful. There is no way I could even begin to play that off as a Terran delicacy to give it away. It's just a mess.”

The pause stretched. "A Terran delicacy?" He could see the lightbulb go off behind her eyes “Are you lying to the Aegis to get them to eat what I bake?" He couldn't meet her eyes, a slient admission of guilt. "Caine, have you liked anything I’ve baked?”

He blushed, hedging, “The sugar cookies weren’t bad, just a bit eggy..." Caine trailed off watching as Jupiter placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to say the words. "No. No, I haven't"

"Goddamnit Caine!" Jupiter said, throwing her hands up before pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes "Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You looked so hopeful- I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Jupiter snaked out her arm and flicked his ear. “Ow! What the hell, Jupiter?" Caine yelped, clapping his hand over the injury.

“Are you telling me that I’ve spent the last month baking stupid, ridiculous recipes to make you happy while you’ve just been eating this garbage to make me happy?”

“Yes, that about sums," Caine began. "...wait, you‘ve been baking just to make me happy?”

Jupiter sighed and slumped onto the other barstool. “This is all my Aunt Nino’s fault”

“What?” Caine asked completely bewildered.

“He’s so skinny, Jupiter!" she recited putting on a thick Russian accent. "The best way to keep a man is to cook!” Jupiter gestured to the oven and the recent failure on the counter. “So I made the cookie recipe with what I had on hand- And you said you liked them! Aunt Nino was over the moon when I told her. She started sending me all these recipes, expecting updates, then Mikka and Irina started sending them too! They wanted me to try them out on you before making them for their boyfriends. Even Kiza sent me one! I don't even know how she knew I was baking!"

“Jupiter!” Caine exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. “Hug?” At her nod, he stood from his chair and wrapped her in his arms. Jupiter slowly relaxed.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Caine said, kissing the top of her head. “I shouldn’t have done that even if I thought it was to make you happy. I'm sorry that what I did led to your family hounding you.”

Jupiter gave a deep sigh, bringing her arms around to hug him back, “Okay, I’m still upset." She looked up at him. "I want you to tell me what you actually thought about each recipe so I don’t subject my cousins’ boyfriends to these atrocities *and* I want to hear what the Aegis said. But before all that?” She paused, gripping the waist of his pants. “Before all that you’re going to take off these pants, put on your collar, and spend at least the next two hours making it up to me.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

 


End file.
